famouscomposersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lohengrin (opera)
Lohengrin ('Loən,grin) is a romantic opera in three acts composed and writen by Richard Wagner was first performed in 1850. The story of the eponymous character taken from medieval German romance, notably the Parzival of Wolfram Von Eschenbach and its sequel, Lohengrin, written by a different author, itself inspired by the epic of le Loherain. It is part of Knight of the Swan tradition. The opera was proved inspirational towards other works of art. Among those deeply moved by the fair-tale opera was the young King Ludwig II of Bavaria. 'Der Märchenkönig' ('The Fairy-Tale King') as he was dubbed, later built his ideal fairy-tale castle and dubbed it 'New Swan Stone' or 'Neuschwanstein Castle', after the Swan Knight. It was King Ludwig's patronage that later gave Wagner the means and opportunity to compose, build a theatre for, and stage his epic cycle, the Ring of Nibelung. The most popular and recognizable part of the opera is the Bridal Chorus, better known as "Here Comes the Bride", often played at processional at weddings in the West. Performance History The first production of Lohengrin was in Weimar, Germany on Auguest 28th, 1850 at the Staatskapelle Weimar under the direction of Franz Liszt, a close friend and early supporter of Wagner. Lizst chose this the day in honor of Weimar's most famous citizen, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe was born on Auguest 28th, 1749; it was an immediate success. The opera's first performance abroad was in Rigi on February 5th, 1855. The Austrian premiere took place at the Burgtheater on Auguest 19th, 1859 with Róza Csillag as Ortrud. The work was produced in Munich for the first time at the National Theatre on June 16th, 1867 with Heinrich Vogl as title role and Mathilde Mallinger as Elsa. Mallinger sang Elsa again at the work's premiere at the Berlin State Opera's on April 6th, 1869. The Belgian premiere of the opera was given at La Monnaie on March 22nd, 1870 with Étienne Troy as Friedrich of Telramund and Feliciano Pons as Heinrich der Vogler. The United States premiere of Lohengrin took place at the Stadt Theater at the Bowery in New York City on April 3rd, 1871. Conducted by Adolf Neuendorff, the cast included Theodor Habelmann as Lohengrin, Luise Garay-Lichtmay as Elsa, Marie Frederici as Ortrud, Adolf Franosch as Heinrich and Edward Vierling as Telramund. The first performance in Italy took place seven months later at the Teatro Comunale di Bologna on November 1st, 1871 in an Italian translation by operatic baritone Salvatore Marchesi. It was notable the first performance of any Wagner opera in Italy. Angelo Mariani conducted the performance, which starred Italo Campanini as Lohengrin, Bianca Blume as Elsa, Maria Löwe Destin as Ortrud, Pietro Silenzi as Telramund, and Giuseppe Galvani as Heinrich der Vogler. The performance on November 9th was attended by non other than Giuseppe Verdi, who annotated a copy of the vocal score with his impressions and opinions of Wagner (this as most certainly his first exposure to Wagner's music). Lohengrin's Russian premiere took place at the Mariinsky Theatre on October 16th, 1868. La Scala produced the opera for the first time on March 30th, 1873, with Campanini as Lohengrin, Gabrielle Krauss as Elsa, Philippine von Edelsberg as Ortrud, Victor Maurel as Friedrich, and Gian Pietro Milesi as Heinrich. Lohengrin's United Kingdom premiere took place at the Royal Opera House, Coventry Garden on May 8th, 1975 using the Italian translation by Marchesi. Auguste Vianesi conducted the performance, which featured Ernesto Nicolini as Lohengrin, Emma Albani as Elsa, Anna D'Angeri as Ortruda, Maurel as Friedrich, and Wladyslaw Seideman as Heinrich. The operas first performance in Australia took place at the Prince of Wales Theatre in Melborn on Auguest 18th, 1877. The Metropolitan Opera mounted the opera for the first time on November 7th, 1883 during the company's inaugural season. Campanini portrayed the title role of Lohengrin with Christina Nilsson as Elsa, Emmy Fursch-Madi as Ortrud, Giuseppe Kaschmann as Telramund, Franco Novara as Heinrich, and Auguste Vianesi conducting. Lohengrin was first publicly performed in France at the Eden Theatre on Paris on April 30th, 1887 in a French translation by Charles Louis Etienne Nuitter. Conducted by Charles Lamoureux the performance starred Ernest van Dyck as the title hero, Fidès Devriès as Elsa, Marthe Duvivier as Ortrud, Emil Blauwaert as Telramund, and Félix-Adolphe Couturier as Heinrich. There was however an 1881 French performance given as a Benefit, in the Cercle de la Méditerranée Salon at Nice, organized by Sophie Cruvelli in which she took the role of Elsa. The opera received its Canadian premiere at the opera house in Vancouver on February 9th, 1891 with Emma Juch as Elsa. The Palais Garnier staged the work for the first time the following September 16th with van Dyck as Lohengrin, Rose Caron as Elsa, Caroline Fiérens-Peters as Ortrude, Maurice Renaud as Telramund, and Charles Douaillier as Heinrich. The first Chicago performance took place at the Auditorium Building of Roosevelt University on November 9th, 1891. Performed in Italian, the opera starred Jean de Reszke as title hero, Emma Eames as Elsa, and Edouard de Reszke as Heinrich. Instrumentation The instrumentation is quite extensive for an orchestra in 1850. The work calls for: :*3 flutes (3rd doubling on piccolo), 3 oboes (3rd doubling on English horn), 3 clarinets in A, B-flat and C (3rd doubling on bass clarinet in A, B-flat), 3 bassoons. :*4 horns in E, D, Es, C and G, 3 trumpets in E, D, Es and C, 3 trombones (2 tenor, 1 bass), 1 tuba Category:Operas Category:1850 Operas Category:German-language Operas Category:Operas by Richard Wagner Category:Romantische Opern Category:Music for Organ and Orchestra Category:Compositions by Richard Wagner Category:Operas Category:1850 Operas Category:German-language Operas Category:Operas by Richard Wagner Category:Romantische Opern Category:Music for Organ and Orchestra Category:Compositions by Richard Wagner